Its Just a Little Secret
by Terra Branford
Summary: Hermione has a little crush on someone who is likely to hate her till he cant hate no more. Will he find out her little secret? Or
1. Default Chapter

Potions class has just ended and Hermione was making her way twords the Gryffindor tower when she was startled by Draco and his merry little followers.  
  
"Hi, Hermione what might you be doing?" Draco asked.  
  
Everything went blank in her mind she couldn't think of anything to say or do. All the books she had been carrying fell to the ground. And she just stood there.  
  
"Ya gonna pick those up?" Crabbe asked. While Goyle laughed quitely to himself.  
  
Draco elbowed them in the stomache.  
  
"Here, I'll pick those up for you," He bent down and picked them up. "Umm there ya go."  
  
Hermione snatched them from his hands. "Well umm nice talking to you and uh thank-you" She walked as fast as she could to the Grffindor tower without looking back.  
  
"The password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Umm Pigsnout?"  
  
The portrait swung open. "You may go through"  
  
She ducked and entered the Gryffindor tower. To her left were the girls derormitories to her right were the boys. She had an urdge to go to the buys derormitories to tell Harry and Ron what had happened but, she choose not to and entered the girls dormitories.  
  
I can't belive I did that. I acted like a total freak back there in front of Draco and his merry little followers. Why did my mind go all blank? Could I have a crush on him? No, no get that thought out of your head never would you have a crush on Draco. Well, he is kinda cute.... no bad thought get that thought out of your head. Potions class yes Potions class just remember everything you learnt in Potions class. Wait, what did I learn in Potion class? Did I even go to Potions Class? And what about Draco? NO! no Draco! She smacked herself in the head. Whats wrong with me?And then dropping my books in front of them? Real smart move. She propped her books on her desk. I need some sleep. She undressed herself and put a light blue night gown on in front of her mirror that her grandmother gave her.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
She heard something calling her.  
  
"What on earth?" She said to herself.  
  
"Look in the mirror"  
  
She felt scared. My mirror talking to me? No, this is not happening. Although she was terribly scared she walked to the mirror. Inside she didn't see her reflection but she saw a reflection of Draco. But it wasn't the Draco she had just met in the corridor it was a older version of him. She had to admitt he was very good looking. His blond hair spiked up, his green eyes sparkling and the clothes he was wearing, they weren't Howwarts robes they were muggle clothes. A t-shrit and a pair of baggy jeans. Could this be the future?  
  
"No its no the future. Its what you want the most. See Draco here? You want him. You love him. You may not think it but you do." The mirror commented.  
  
"No, I dont leave me go away" She gave the mirror a gentle slap hoping for it to go away but, it didn't.  
  
"You want him" it repeated.  
  
She went to her bed which unfortunately was facing the mirror and laid down. Hoping to go to sleep, she didn't. And the reflection of Draco was still in the mirror.  
  
"What do you mean I want him?" she asked quitely.  
  
"Exactly what you just said. You want him. You love him." It repeated.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Not until you admit that you like him."  
  
She blushed. Do I like him? Maybe I can just say I do and it wont notice, its just a mirror. "Fine, I like Draco Malfoy."  
  
"No, you dont mean it. Say it like you mean it."  
  
Did this stupid mirror do this to my Gradmother to?  
  
"Yes, but not about boys. She was 35 when she found me and was worrying about her wedding. Now lets get back to you, say it like you mean it."  
  
"Ummm I ah I love Draco Malfoy" She said it so quitely she thought that the mirror couldn't here it.  
  
"Yes, that more like it. I will leave you now. Whenever you have a problem or anything is troubling you, come to me" And the reflection of Draco dissapeared and it was just a ordinary mirror.  
  
But, how do I know what to do? The question kept on repeating itself in her head as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The sound of birds chirping at her window woke her up.  
  
She groaned. "Morning already?" She got up but fell to the floor. Her blankets were wrapped around her legs. "Ahhh stupid blankets I gotta get to the Great Hall. Get off me. Oh no, The Great Hall.....Draco" She untangeld the blankets. I shall live my life in deppression, I can't show my face in public anymore. She thought of the kids at hogwarts teasing her.  
  
"Hey your the girl that loves Draco!" Everyone laughed except her.  
  
"That will not happenen to you. Knowing that you and I are the only ones who know about this...."  
  
She looked the mirror and remembered last night. "I forgot about that, thanx" She covered the mirror with a blanket so that it wouldn't see her get changed. And all those times i've undressed in front of you....  
  
She could hear the mirror laugh. She pulled out a black skirt that came to her knees, one knee high pink sock and another knee high sock that was blue(she didn't know they were mis matched), a white blouse and a pair of black dress shoes.  
  
"Your robes and, this blanket?" She heard the mirror call after her as she began to leave the room. "And your books!"  
  
She growled and put her robes on, grabbed her books and left the blanket over the mirror.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Take this blanket off me! Hello?!" She heard it call after her but she didn't reply.  
  
"Hermione, who are you talking to in there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm no one just myself." They began to walk towrds the Great Hall.  
  
"No, there was someone else's voice in there. A males voice." He raised a eyebrow. "Who was in your room?"  
  
"I told you already! No one!" She stormed off.  
  
"Yeash" Ron muttered.  
  
There was a lot of racket in the Great Hall but that wasn't a surprise to her, there always was.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" She heard Harry call out her name.  
  
Slowly she made her way to the place where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Hello Hermione." said Draco.  
  
Oh no......no....  
  
"Ummm hi Draco I must get going now I have a breakfest to eat bye now." She was going to run to the girls bathroom and hope another Moutain Troll would come, and take her away. But, something stopped her. Draco, she heard his voice from the other side of the room,  
  
"Did you see her? I think she has a crush on me! Ha, what a looser!"  
  
She felt her heart sink.  
  
"Hermione! Are you coming?" Ron and Harry were both yelling at her now.  
  
"Yes just a second I gotta go and um..."  
  
Ron's eyebrow went up.  
  
"Oh never mind." She sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Ron was telling me about hearing a male's voice in your room. Was or is there a guy in your room? You can get in big trouble. Like 50 house points taken away."  
  
"And for the guy in your room..." Ron was cut off.  
  
"He could get excpelled!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Who get excpelled? The only person who might get excpelled is you Potter." Draco teased from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Shut-up." Ron yelled.  
  
The Great Hall went quite.  
  
Ron's ears went pink and the Great Hall filled up with noise again. Harry turned to look and Hermione to see if she might have something to say but she didn't. Her whole face was red and her ears were a light shade of pink. He burst out in laughter while Draco started talking about last night when Hermione dropped all of her books.  
  
"I know whats the matter Hermione," Harry teased.  
  
"Harry, shut your yap."  
  
"Whats the matter Harry? Whats the matter? Tell me, tell me." Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione's got a cush on...." He was cut of because Hermione covered him mouth.  
  
"She's got a crush on who?"  
  
"Ron shut up, people will hear you.."  
  
Ron looked around and whispered, "No one will hear. Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"Draco, Draco..." Harry muffled behind Hermione's hand.  
  
"DRACO!?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, no.." Her face went bright red.  
  
"Ooops sorry..."  
  
Draco turned around. "Who called my name?"  
  
"No one did Draco your hearing things, ya better go to the nurse's office." Harry called back.  
  
"Harry, Ron dont say anything please." Hermione murmered.  
  
"You have a crush..." Ron sang.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Harry and Hermione both whispered.  
  
"Fine," He laughed. "Its just so funny, Draco?"  
  
"Everyone sit down and keep quite while your breakfest is being served." Dumbaldore remarked.  
  
The Great Hall went silent as the plates on the tables filled up with eggs,toast,sauage,bacon and hash browns.  
  
"Dont say a word of this to anyone." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron turned around from talking to Fred and George. "What?"  
  
"Oh no" Harry muttered.  
  
"Dont speak a word of this to anyone." She repeated.  
  
"Ummm ok" Ron replied.  
  
Hermione began to look worried by the way Ron was talking.  
  
"NO!" She yelled. "This cant be happening." She got up and ran twords the girls bathroom.  
  
Just before she entered the bathroom she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned around, Draco.  
  
"Hey, I heard about your little secet Hermione. Is it really true?"  
  
"Yes, Its true I dont care if you know. Leave me alone." She slowly walked into the girls bathroom.  
  
He looked at her shoes.  
  
" Its true! You are wearing miss match socks." Draco laughed.  
  
She ran out and went in front of him. "What do you mean I am wearing miss match socks?"  
  
He pointed to her feet. Sure enough she was wearing one pink sock and one blue sock.  
  
"You mean you dont know any other secrets?"  
  
"There's another secret that I should know about?"  
  
"Uh- nope nothing nothing at all bye, bye now." She waved and walked into the girls washroom. That was close... very close.... I guess im going to have to live with it. Live with liking Draco. Its not that bad I could like Harry or Ron? I have to find a spell that can undo love or something ya thats it a un-love spell. 


	2. And the days go on

1 And the days go on  
  
  
  
The days when on and, still she had a thing for Draco. Constantly she wondered, Well it ever go away? Instead of hanging with her friends Harry and Ron she spent most of her time in the library. For what? She spent hours looking for a book on love potions. Not to make someone else fall in love with someone else but for her. For some people love was a wonderful feeling but for her, it was horrible. She couldn't stand it she HAD to get rid of it. Over and over Ron and Harry told her you can't undo love. Did she listen? No. She was so determined to undo this love. She began taking extra classes in Potions hoping that some time soon Snape will get into Love Potions. They still remained in the potion that can freeze time of 2 minutes. Hermione was beginning to get desperate. This love stuff was killing her. She hated it when Draco walked past her, she would get all blubbery and sweaty. Again, she kept on telling herself I have to get rid of this.  
  
She was reading a book called "The undoing" when Harry and Ron approached her.  
  
"What do you what? I can't help you with your homework." She replied coldly.  
  
"You know Hermione. You love your Mom and Dad, right?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well of course I do! But loving Draco Maloy is different!" She yelled out.  
  
Ron's ears went pink.  
  
They heard giggles from the other side of the library.  
  
"Damn-it" She banged her head on the table. "I can't live like this. I hate Draco! Yet I like him. This isn't making any sense."  
  
"You aren't making any sense." Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Go tell him." Ron blurted out.  
  
"You crazy?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hey Draco I have something to tell you."  
  
"Ya what?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
Everyone in the Hallway laughed at her.  
  
Hermione blinked. "I can't do that."  
  
The Ravenclaws that had been on the other side of the library walked out silently. With smiles on their faces.  
  
What are they smiling about? They aren't going to tell Draco??  
  
Harry and Ron convinced Hermione that they weren't going to tell Draco anything and lead her out of the library to the Great Hall. The first thing that happened was that all the Ravenclaws were grinning at her.  
  
"Weird." She muttered while she sat down.  
  
She heard a lot of laughter coming from the table in front of them, the Slytherin table.  
  
"There just laughing about your socks." Ron joked.  
  
"Its not funny Ron." She stamped on his feet.  
  
They all sat with there backs turned to the Slytherin table. Hearing laughing and giggling.  
  
"This is it. I will be known as the girl who liked Draco. I think I will go and a-company Moaning Murtle in the bathroom. She was about to get up but Harry pulled her back down. "What if they're not laughing at you?"  
  
Draco pointed at Hermione and laughed even more.  
  
"He knows." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione dashed towards the girls Bathroom.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh" Ron frowned. "Sorry."  
  
She ran into one of the cubicles and sobbed.  
  
"Hey! Who goes there!" She heard someone call out from the cubicle beside hers.  
  
"Its me, Hermione." She sobbed.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Moaning Murtle came in to comfort her.  
  
Hermione told her everything and Moaning Murtle just listened quietly.  
  
"My opinion is to tell him. He probably thinks it a joke. But if you tell him its not he might take it more seriously. You'll be surprised." She tried putting her hand on Hermiones back but it just slipped right threw.  
  
"Oops. Forgot I'm a ghost." Moaning Murtle wiped some of her own tears away. "Go on try it"  
  
"Well ok." She wiped her tears away and stood up. "I will."  
  
The Great Hall was still full of laughter. From her crush on Draco? Or another lame joke? The Slytherin table wasn't far away from where she was standing. You have to do this. She marched her way to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry and Ron saw her and smiled.  
  
"Draco." She poked his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
He laughed. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
  
"You think me liking you is a joke eh?"  
  
Draco's face went cold. "It wasn't supposed to be a joke?" He asked.  
  
Hermione's face went red. "No." She ran back towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I did it, I told him." She whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well done. Who convinced you to do it though?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh." She smiled. Thanks Murtle. She heard a breeze fly past her ear,  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So who helped you?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"A friend. A friend."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well, I will write another chapter. Depends on what the reviews say of this chapter. 


	3. Valentines day

Valentines Day  
  
  
  
Hermione walked solemnly down the corridors and people pointed at her. Loving Draco wasn't as bad as it used to be. She wasn't in the library as much anymore. She spent her time following Ron and Harry around. Where ever Ron and Harry were, Draco was sure to be. She wasn't shy around him anymore either but she did find it hard to say something to him. Everything she tried to say sounded stupid. She thought.  
  
Draco tried to stay away from Hermione. Some people said it was because he didn't want to be kissed. Others said it was because he had a crush on her. Hermione thought it was both.  
  
Although Harry and Ron thought having a crush on Draco was incredibly funny they kept their laughter to themselves. A couple weeks flew by and it was Valentines Day and Hermione was planning to give a special valentine to Draco.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"What kind of Valentines are you giving out?" Ron asked. "I'm giving out these Batman ones..."  
  
"I'm giving out Scooby-Doo ones." Harry replied with a sweet smile on his face. "And what about you Hermione?"  
  
"I'm giving out Ravenclaw cards for the Ravenclaws. Gryffindor cards for the Gryffindors. Hufflepuff cards for the Hufflepuffs. Slytherin cards for the Slytherins." She whispered, "And a special card for Draco."  
  
Harry and Ron burst out in laughter.  
  
"Stop laughing, you're bringing to much attention."  
  
They continued laughing.  
  
Hermione looked around to see if Draco was watching, nope.  
  
"Stop it." She said coldly.  
  
They stopped laughing.  
  
"God Hermione, you are so damn funny." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Hoooo!" Hundreds of owls swooped down into the Great Hall delivering valentines and letters. The first person to get a valentine was Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I chose not to give you a valentine, but to give you a quote instead,  
  
' To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may mean the world.'  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Ginny Weasly  
  
At the end of the letter were stickers of hearts.  
  
"Thanks Ginny!" He called out to the other side of the table where Ginny sat. She blushed.  
  
More letters swooped down for Harry. Many people assumed he was going to get the most Valentines and right they were.  
  
Hermione looked at every single Valentine, hoping to find one from Draco. She got valentines from all students in Gryffindor, all the teachers including Snape, some students in other houses but not one from Draco. Minutes flew by and all the owls left The Great Hall and Hermione left the Great Hall, with no valentine from Draco. Tears streamed down her face. She was walking towards the bathroom to see Murtle when she heard some one call out to her,  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned around, "Draco."  
  
"I got your Valentine. Thank-you. I'm sorry this didn't reach you sooner." He handed her a pink envelope.  
  
She took it from her.  
  
" All the waiting you went threw waiting for this eh?"  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well ummm." He came closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentines day." After that short moment he dashed back to The Great Hall.  
  
Hermione stood there wishing that she could rewind that moment and play it over and over again. She clutched the valentine in her hand.  
  
"I better open it." She said to herself.  
  
The front cover had a big heart and in the inside there was a quote dedicated to her,  
  
Loving you is like breathing, I can't stop.  
  
She smiled. "I love you Draco." 


	4. A Day to Remember

A Day To Remember  
  
  
  
"Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmade?" Ron asked.  
  
"We want to go to that broom store, I heard it has a sale on all brooms." Harry commented.  
  
"Hogsmade? Sounds fun, sure I'll come with you. That is after my homework." She smiled.  
  
The two boys looked at the tower of books and parchment that towered over her.  
  
"When do you think you might be done?" Harry asked.  
  
"If I don't get interrupted and I cut back on all the extra details I might be finished by lets say, 3:30?"  
  
Ron looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 9:00 "We might leave earlier then that."  
  
"If you leave earlier then you will go without me. I am not skipping homework just so I can go shopping at Hogemade!" She started doing homework for her Muggle studies. "And no I am not helping you with any of your homework."  
  
"Yeash." Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry and Ron walked slowly out of the Library.  
  
Hermione sighed. Another 5 inches of Parchment to write.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked at who was calling her name, Draco.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmade with me?"  
  
Her heart started thumping like mad as she uttered these words, "Yes, I would love to go to Hogsmage with you. Just let me finish my homework."  
  
"Come to the Great Hall when you are done. I will be waiting for you." He quickly left the Library so fast that it seemed like that short conversation never even happened. She kept on telling herself that it was real, Draco just asked her to go to Hogsmade with him but, it was just so hard to believe. Draco just asked her to go to Hogsmade! With himself, Draco! She thought of all that could happen. The two of them walking down the streets of Hogmade, talking, maybe even holding hands, then going to Ron and Harry and tell them all that happened. It then struck her. Harry and Ron, they to had invited her to Hogsmade. Surely they would understand when they find out that she went with Draco. No, no they wouldn't. Boys never understand. Her throat started to get dry. What am I to do? I can't go with Harry and Ron because of Draco. I can't go with Draco, what about Harry and Ron? What about not going with either of them? Nope, that won't work. I want to go with Draco. Harry and Ron will understand. Well I hope they do.  
  
Her homework was rushed. Any of the teachers who were to read it would never have guessed that little-perfect Hermione had done it. But at the time Hermione didn't care about school or homework. Love gets to you sometimes. You will do almost anything to get it. Hermione is always great in school, always listens; never thought love was like this. Now she knows, and is it doing any good? Usually she would put her homework neatly in her bag, but not this time now it was piled in a great big heap in her bag most of the parchment were all scrunched up. She ran to the common room and threw the bag on her bed. Quickly she tided up her messy, brown hair and dashed out of the room.  
  
The Great Hall was nearly empty except for Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. She slowly made her way to Draco who was sitting at the Slytherin table talking to Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"Hermione you're here. I thought you were never going to make it with that great big pile of homework you had." He smiled and her heart began to thump faster then usual. "Goyle, Crabbe get lost."  
  
"Uh, why?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Because I said so." He replied coldly while still looking at Hermione. She felt her face grow hot.  
  
"Fine, meet you in the um, common room." They both walked out snickering like they always do.  
  
"Well, are you ready?"  
  
"Oh yes are you?" Her voice was softer then it usually was she didn't even recognize it as her own.  
  
"Well then we are off then." The two of them both walked out of the Great hall and made their way to Hogsmade. Hermione felt uneasy the whole way. What if Harry and Ron were there and they saw her and Draco and found out she ditched them? What if they never speak again? What if…  
  
"Hermione are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You are breathing so hard. I was a little worried there." His face looked kinda concerned. Was she really breathing that hard? What if he makes fun of her in front of his friends?  
  
"Well, um it happens. I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." She didn't think before speaking. What she just said made no sense at all. Did it make sense to him?  
  
"Oh, want to go to the nurse or something?" He asked.  
  
"That's ok. It's not that bad." She pretended to cough. She knew Draco could tell that she was faking but he didn't say anything. Her face was bright red. She wasn't going to be surprised if he started to laugh and called her a tomato or something.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Ya of course I am, never felt better." She put a smile on her face and asked if he wanted to go to the bookstore, of course he agreed and they were in the bookstore in no time.  
  
"Oh look at this book!" She put her face against the glass the protected people from people getting at it. "It is so beautiful."  
  
Draco pulled himself away from the level 6 book of curses and spells to see what Hermione was fussing about.  
  
" Quidditch before Quidditch now. Why would you want that Hermione? It's Quidditch!"  
  
"Ya I know but it would be a nice gift for Harry." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. "It's only 15 sickles and 5 knuts. I have enough."  
  
"Oh, ok then I will be over in this section if you need me." He went back to the book he had been staring at before Hermione had interrupted him. While he was looking at the curse book his eye's fell upon a red book with the words ' Love potions and more!' He thought of love and Hermione, he thought of doing curses on Harry and Ron, he thought of Hermione and how he could make her become his. Cursing Harry and Ron or possibly having Hermione all to himself? It was pretty obvious what he was going to pick. He snatched the Love book and looked at its price. 1 galleon and 2 knuts. The exact price the curse book was. If he bought the love book he wouldn't have enough money for anything else but maybe buying something for Hermione. But Draco would do anything to have Hermione. So he was going to buy the love book. He would buy the curse book some other time. He hid the book under his cloak and walked to the clerk.  
  
"I would like to buy this book." He placed the money on the counter and waited patiently for the clerk to say something in return.  
  
"Love? I have never seen such thing. You want to buy a love book? Where did this book come from? Where did you get it?"  
  
Draco blushed. "I just want to buy the book enough with all the questions."  
  
The clerk raised his eyebrow then snatched the money from where Draco and placed it.  
  
"Good day to you."  
  
"Same to you." Draco replied coldly. That clerk was just plain weird. He didn't even know that book was on his shelves. He should know what he selling before he actually sells it. Draco thought. Hermione was waiting outside the store flipping through the paged of the book she had purchased.  
  
"Did you get anything?"  
  
"No nothing I saw I liked. Want to go to the candy store?"  
  
"That's ok with me." She was not afraid to say anything to him anymore. She felt like she could say anything to him she wanted to tell him how much she liked him she wanted to tell him everything but, now was not the time.  
  
The two strolled down the streets of Hogsmade once more and entered the candy store.  
  
"Oh! Fred and George would love this, chocolate grasshoppers that bounce in your mouth." Ron had his face pressed against the glass of the chocolate grasshoppers. "Wish I never spent all my money at the joke shop."  
  
"Ron I'll them for you I still got 3 galleons left."  
  
"No you bought me enough already." Ron replied.  
  
"Fine then I wont buy them for you."  
  
"Fine then don't." Ron withdrew his face from the glass and looked around the store. He noticed Draco and Hermione together and stared at them. "Nice of you to show up Hermione." Ron scowled.  
  
Hermione would never forget Harry's face when he saw Draco and Hermione together.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were going to come with us when you were done all your homework." He uttered.  
  
"Well, I kinda forgot." Hermione couldn't look them in the eye so she looked at her feet.  
  
"You don't forget doing things like going to Hogsmade with your friends! You just chose not to go with us because lover boy Draco asked you and oh! You just couldn't resist!" Ron glared at her. Her heart sank it was the first time Ron had ever glared at her.  
  
"Ron you never understand!"  
  
"Yes I do Hermione. And I understand very will it's you who doesn't understand!" He grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him out of the store. "I hope you have a nice afternoon with Draco!" The two of them stormed out of the store. Harry stared at her with shocked eyes she had never seen his look so disappointed. Draco had a smile on his face.  
  
"Their just jelous Hermione."  
  
"Draco I have to go right now I will see you at the tower at about 8:00." She ran out of the store after Harry and Ron. Draco was left in the store with everyone staring at him.  
  
Didn't need that curse book after all. Draco thought. 


End file.
